El Hazard The Fourth Element
by Cabriel
Summary: An ancient being has been awaken by enemies of Roshtaria and a a weapon of destructive power has been used to the people of El Hazard. Could Afura stop this menace before she could solve the matter of her heart?
1. the beginning

El-Hazard: The Fourth Element  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own El-Hazard nor its characters.  
  
El-Hazard: The Fourth Element  
  
A/n: For your clarity, this story will jump perspectives so be warned; it is easily to be confused if not followed.  
  
.  
  
Prologue:  
  
I could hear the earth cry.  
  
For years it lay silent. For years the scars that it held during the Great War slowly healed with the passage of time.  
  
For years it relished peace.  
  
Now I felt the old wounds reopened as I felt the tremors and the pain that the land cried out.  
  
And the wound opened my seal.  
  
The light of day shone through the crack and touched my eyes.  
  
The light. And the freshness of the air... it revitalizes me.  
  
"We've found the tomb, master." Intruders? In my sanctuary?  
  
"Very good." Who are these people? I could see through their hearts and I know that they have no good intentions for me. "Open it." The light touches my decaying body and loosens my joints.  
  
"Master! He moved!"  
  
"Nonsense. How could a corpse move?" Corpse? I must be in worst shape yet.  
  
"His fingers twitched."  
  
"He must have moved when we opened the tomb." The old one was trying to be brave but I could sense his fear. HE fears me. Good. Now if I could just...  
  
"Where do you think he hid the lamp?" Lamp? My heirloom? THIEVES!  
  
"We'll find it and give it to our lord." Arrogant fools. The Power of the elders will not fall in your hands.  
  
"What do you think it looks like, master?"  
  
"I do not know. Check the corpse!"  
  
"It's imbedded in his arm, master!"  
  
"Take it out!" I felt the evil in his heart and the smelled the blood in his veins. Tasty... Hungry... Food...  
  
They will not see the light again.  
  
*  
  
Ifurita awoke when she felt a great disturbance. Ever since Makoto Mizuhara wounded her up, she sparsely uses her energy and now, her senses were heightened.  
  
She waited to see if it reemerged but the sensation left her as easily as it appeared.  
  
Sighing, we turned and tried to sleep again. Even fully wound, her powers deplete every forty-eight hours when she uses her powers.  
  
She fears that she might be reaching her limit.  
  
Fighting the urge to cry, she went back to sleep.  
  
.  
  
Chapter I: Tremors  
  
.  
  
Afura/  
  
The land was at last at peace. It had been for the last four years ever since the Bugrom and the Phantom Tribe disappeared from El-Hazard. Although there were the occasional disturbances but it was nothing the Royal Guards couldn't handle.  
  
And suited me, the great Priestess of Wind Afura Mann, just fine. I like the peace and I like to listen at the gentle breeze as it passed. It calmed me like nothing else. But like everything, my tranquility, has an end.  
  
"Hey Afura!" and here comes one of my old headaches. Priestess of Fire, Shayla Shayla, age 21. Still wearing that tight mini dress and still has this major crush on Makoto. I find this strange for Makoto has already returned Ifurita to El Hazard but still she fights with Nanami and Qawoor Towles, the Priestess of Water, for his attention.  
  
"What is it?" I asked her as she came up to me. At first I thought she was going to pester me but when I saw the serious look on her face and the urgency of her walk, I knew better.  
  
"There's been a tragedy in Roshtaria," she said simply and began to walk towards the Skiff hangar of Mt. Muldoon. "Miz sent a messenger and she needs all the help she cloud get."  
  
"What happened?" I ask as I prepared myself for the trip. Was it another war? I grow weary of wars. Was it too much to ask for some serenity? But as the Priestess of Muldoon, I must help.  
  
***  
  
My God! This is a nightmare. Shayla and I arrived at Roshtaria only to witness such destruction. And the only other kind of destruction I saw that could match this is when the EYE malfunctioned.  
  
The city was almost in ruins. Half of the buildings had collapsed and the people tired to find survivors in this turned to rubble city. Sorrow and grief filled the air as some frantically searched for their loved ones and lost a part of their lives. Joy and relief lingered as some hugged their family and are thankful that they're alive.  
  
I was about to jump out and help them when I saw the Palace and my eyes widen in horror.  
  
A whole wing had collapsed and almost turned to rubble. I saw Mr. Fujisawa frantically digging through the rubble as if his life depended on it. And then I knew that something bad had happened.  
  
Rushing to his side, I saw the determination in his face and immediately I knew what was the problem.  
  
Miz and his daughter were caught beneath the rubble.  
  
"May I help?" I asked. Mr. Fujisawa paused just for a moment and sighed.  
  
"Thank God you're here," he said as he kept on removing large pieces of the buildings. "Miz and the others are in there somewhere!"  
  
"Who's in there?" I asked as I placed the Lamp of Wind on my person. This is a delicate work for I do not know how the place would react with my wind.  
  
"Miz and my daughter are in there! So are Princess Rune, Makoto and Ifurita! We need to hurry. They must be out of oxygen." I couldn't ignore the urgency in his voice. Concentrating, I tried to lift the top parts of the rubble with the help of the wind when another earthquake shook the foundations. I cried in shock when I saw the rubble collapse further to the ground.  
  
At the time I was incoherent. I could not do anything but stare as the building collapsed more. I did not even know that I had screamed in agony until after the noise had abated.  
  
I felt helpless. There was nothing I could do but stare.  
  
I felt my legs give as the shock of loosing my friends enveloped me. It was too much. Too much for me to bear.  
  
Another aftershock rocked Roshtaria but this was different. It was like... it was a controlled tremor. It felt like... no. It's impossible. There are no records of such a thing existing.  
  
My heart rate quickened as I felt the ground loosen beneath me. I jumped away from it before I fell but the ground was not collapsing. It was rising.  
  
And as it rose so did my hopes.  
  
.  
  
Ifurita/  
  
.  
  
"Ifurita! I see an exit!" thank the maker for it. Makoto held my hand as he led us to the light. We have been trapped in that pocket for sometime now though I was able to hold it but our air supply was getting thin. I don't think the Princess, Miz and her daughter could have survive any longer.  
  
Shielding them against the fallen building, I have exhausted what remains of my power. But then suddenly, I heard it. A sweet musical vibration that I have heard when I was first activated. And it could only have come from... no. I saw him perish as he tried to save my sisters and me.  
  
He succeeded but his enemy captured us.  
  
The ground opened and I felt a draft from it. Scanning it for a moment I sensed that it led outside.  
  
"We're free," Princess Rune said as we crossed the portal. It felt great that we are alive but that feeling was short lived as we saw the destruction around us.  
  
"MIZ!" I turned to see Mr. Fujisawa run towards his wife and it was obvious to me that he was crying. Despite the destruction, I saw hope in the happiness of others. I gently squeezed my love's hand and he smiled at me. His smile removed any sorrow in my heart and brightens my day. I don't know why though. I haven't felt emotions in thousands of years.  
  
"Are you alright?" Afura asked us, although she tried to hide it from the rest, I could tell that she was frightened that we almost perished.  
  
"We're fine," Makoto said as he kissed my hand. Why does his touch always send shivers through me spine?  
  
"I thought that..." Afura was trying hard not to cry. She could be that emotional sometimes.  
  
"We're okay," Princess Rune said as her brows furrowed when she saw her kingdom in shambles. It was hard for her to see the people in pain. When they suffer, she suffers.  
  
And I hate to see my friends suffer.  
  
"How many had suffered this ordeal?" Princess Rune asked but no one answered for they were reluctant to tally the casualties.  
  
"Londs is helping the survivors and while his men tally the roster," Shayla said as she came to them. "Is everyone alright?"  
  
"It seems so," Makoto said softly. "What about the city?"  
  
"Most of them suffered bruises and broken bones but so far no deaths," Shayla's voice contained confusion. It took me months just to acquire her trust. I think she's still sore that I "stole" Makoto from her.  
  
As if I need to steal him. He was mine before he even knew me. Heh, heh. Quite possessive am I? But I need to be serious, for now at least.  
  
"What is it Shayla?" I asked. Shayla blinked as she looked at the city as if it baffled her.  
  
"You won't believe me, but...."  
  
"Go on," Princess Rune was confused as well. With all of this destruction and no casualties, who wouldn't?  
  
"The people claimed, and I mean everyone I talked to, that as the ceilings of their homes fell, the ground had risen to protect them from the rubble. Although buried they are unharmed." I'm right. But could it be him? The others were surprised at this miracle, if you could call it that.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Princess Rune asked. But no one could answer.  
  
"We need to free the other people trapped in their homes," Makoto said in authority while he smiled, gladdened that no one was seriously hurt. "Then we should discuss this later when all is well."  
  
"I felt something when the tunnel you came from opened," Afura said as she frowned in thought. "But it could wait. I'll be off." Afura flew towards the city to help.  
  
And I sensed her heart was screaming with joy.  
  
.  
  
???/  
  
.  
  
A goddess! A goddess of the wind flew past me! Never have I seen anyone that could compare her beauty. Her black hair sways with the wind that she controlled and her eyes held the soul of a strong and passionate person.  
  
How I wish I knew her name for she will invade my dreams to come.  
  
But I need to go.  
  
I need to stop the earth's tears.  
  
I am a Guardian of the realm.  
  
My element is the earth.  
  
I am called Land Master. 


	2. Holy war

Chapter II: Holy Wars  
  
.  
  
Princess Rune/  
  
.  
  
My heart could not take the suffering I saw from the faces of my people. We may have survived the ordeal but deep inside it felt like I had failed them.  
  
Makoto, with all his optimism, assured me that it was not my fault. I know it wasn't but my mind did not want to listen. And my heart was heavy with guilt.  
  
So much destruction from a little earthquake. And the act of nature itself puzzled me. Florestica never had an earthquake since the holy war ended. To my knowledge this part of El- Hazard is the sturdiest piece of land there is. But an earthquake? Though rarely it had happened, no natural calamities ever touched Florestica. It was said that the magic of the forefathers of El-Hazard kept the city in tranquility.  
  
If that were true, then only magic could have leveled half the city and my palace.  
  
And if Afura was correct with her assumption, magic that could match the powers of the great priestesses of El-Hazard.  
  
Afura, with the help of Ifurita, scanned the area for the cause of the calamity. And what they found, surprised us all.  
  
There was a large amount of elemental magic surrounding the city that Ifurita had detected. And its magical content was like of the magic emitted from the Holy Lamps.  
  
Even though the evidences were circumstantial, I couldn't help but shiver at the thought that there was another Holy Lamp out there and someone used it on my city.  
  
Questions entered my mind as I began to wonder how someone could have gotten hold of a Holy Lamp since to my knowledge there were only three in existence.  
  
I could not believe that there was a fourth lamp that controls the element earth.  
  
But looking at the people whose lives were shattered by the tremor, I feared the worse.  
  
.  
  
Afura/  
  
Hours had passed when we had found the strange harmonic resonance that had surrounded Florestica and it was not quite clear what had made it. Ifurita and the others believed that this was not an act of nature. The tremor was precise as if controlled by a Holy Lamp.  
  
To my knowledge, there was no Lamp of earth. There wasn't even a shrine. But if Ifurita was correct, and she usually is, the same harmonics that helped me control the wind was present in the city.  
  
What kind of sick individual would destroy a city for ANY reason? Except for Katsuhiko Jinnai and the Phantom tribe, I do not know anyone capable of such mayhem.  
  
A meeting was set for the discussion of our findings but the people came first. We still need to free the trapped citizens under the rubble of the city. Though it surprised me that the fatality rate was non-existent, the people were still suffering from the aftermath.  
  
Livelihoods were destroyed and Princess Rune could only do so much that it tears me to see her suffer like this.  
  
She has a kind heart, which is quite different from her sister Fatora.  
  
Princess Rune was with us that day, tending the wounded as helping in any way she can. To most she was Heaven Sent. And we, her friends, agree to that statement.  
  
Two days had passed when we began rebuilding Florestica. And it was a beautiful sight. All the people pitched in as each were assigned their jobs. Even Master Makoto helped though his progress was slowed by the attentions of the women; Shayla, Nanami and Qawoor. It's a wonder that Ifurita was not jealous but I knew the reason for I asked her the question one night in the gardens.  
  
"I am not jealous for I shared Makoto's soul and I know he shares mine. We will be forever be entwined as our fate and destiny are joined as well as our hearts," she said it with such a serene face that for that moment, I envied them.  
  
Being a priestess was a lonely life. When I first started I thought it was an honor to serve a higher good. Though that honor still remains, I sought for something more.  
  
Like... ... ... love?  
  
But that's just a whimsical fantasy that I had long since abandoned.  
  
That was... ... ... before I saw him.  
  
I was with Makoto helping in the orphanage when I noticed a difference in the atmosphere. It was like joy had been returned to the place and sadness had no place there. This was the feeling I got when I saw the children playing with Princess Rune and the stranger.  
  
No man had ever had an effect to me like he did. I could not explain it but there was something in his cheerful demeanor that compelled me to smile as well.  
  
And when I smiled, HE seemed to stop what he was doing and look at me. My heart seemed to beat louder as I felt my face heat. He was looking at me in such awe that I thought he was entranced. By what, I could not tell then. But after a moment, his smile returned as he gracefully bowed to my direction.  
  
He was a head taller than me. And strangely, his attire and features had earthen hues. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were greener than the spring grass. He was wearing some kind of coat that bore markings I have never seen before. I could see the white undershirt from his open tan coat and his beige trousers were almost similar to what Makoto wore when he first arrived to El-Hazard. By my observations, he was not from Roshtaria.  
  
He was......... well, handsome despite his natural appearance. It was like he didn't know how beautiful he could be. But I sense that within his beauty lies something horrid. A past that he did not want to remember.  
  
Princess Rune smiled as she turned towards us and beckoned us to join them.  
  
"Afura! Makoto! How lovely for you to join us," Princess Rune pleasantly said as we neared them.  
  
"It's lovely to see your smile again, Princess," her smile was so sincere that I caught myself smiling as well.  
  
"Our friend here had just been telling us tales of him and his brother," the Princess smiled. "The antics he said they did were amusing the children."  
  
"It seems that not only the children were amused," Makoto teased bringing a laugh from our ruler.  
  
"Indeed. Though I shall wish to see your brother sometime," she said hopefully.  
  
"That is my wish as well," the stranger smiled. "Forgive me, I haven't introduced myself to you. I am Rashiel Harabael from the kingdom of Angelia."  
  
We must have been gaping at him for he looked confused and our reaction. He looked at the Princess who was blinking in confusion as well.  
  
"Impossible," I muttered but he had heard me.  
  
"I assure you, my lady, that I came from Angelia," he said calmly.  
  
"What's wrong?" I heard Makoto ask me. Princess Rune answered.  
  
"Angelia is Roshtaria's neighboring kingdom. Though no one has ever been there for a long time. Not even the borderers dare to enter the kingdom."  
  
"Why is that?" Makoto asked. Rashiel smiled as he looked at me.  
  
"Angelia and Roshtaria are separated by a vast mountain range called the walls of god. Though it was said to be erected during the holy wars to keep the war from reaching Tranquel, the capital of Angelia.  
  
"Before you should ask, Angelia was neutral to the war but each side wanted our favor because they believe that we could tip the balance."  
  
"My ancestors respected this decision and left Angelia alone," Princess Rune said as she sat on a nearby bench. Some of the children stayed to listen for they have never heard this story before.  
  
"But the others didn't," I supplied. "They stole their technology and used it against them. One of their technological breakthroughs is your fiancé," Makoto blinked his surprise.  
  
"Ifurita?" he couldn't believe it. It was thought in my history class that the Angelians were a highly civilized and technological kingdom. Pacifists, they only use their technology to help. But then they came and all of their technology were stolen and modified. And in the end, Angelia was destroyed.  
  
"Hold on," Makoto frowned in what we called his 'scientific look.' "Didn't you say that the mountain range was 'erected'? How was that possible?"  
  
"Legend has it that a magical device that controlled the earth shook the ground and raised the mountain," Rashiel said grimly. "Angelia had shut out the world but it was already too late. Tranquel was destroyed along with half of Angelia."  
  
"Magical device?" Makoto looked at me in anticipation. Was it the culprit we were looking for?  
  
"It's one of four artifacts we gave to the Roshtarians as a token of peace. It's called the Lamps of the Elements."  
  
I touched my Lamp of Wind that was securely hidden within my cape, just touching it gave me a sense of security. When I looked up, Rashiel was smiling at me.  
  
"So the quake that we experienced the day before was caused by the Holy Lamp of Earth," the Princess surmised. "But how could anyone control it. As I understand, only a great priestess could control a Holy Lamp." Rashiel didn't have an answer. Instead, he sighed and leaned on a nearby tree.  
  
"Do you know anything about the lamp?" Makoto asked Rashiel.  
  
"Myths, Legends, Hearsay. Nothing definite," Rashiel took a deep breath and looked at the sky. "Sometimes the stories get an exaggeration now and then."  
  
"That's a good start," Princess Rune said as she stood. "Makoto, I am assigning Rashiel to help us in finding the culprit responsible for this catastrophe. Any information about the lamp, even mythical, could be useful. Afura, accompany me please," I was already at the Princess's side when she turned and faced Rashiel, forcing me to gaze upon his serene face one last time before we left. I could feel a blush threaten to surface when he smiled at me.  
  
Why does that man affect me so?  
  
"Rashiel, I would love to hear more of you and your people another time. Please extend my invitation to your brother."  
  
"If I could find him, your majesty," he bowed. I held his gaze as long as I possibly can and with regret, left with the Princess.  
  
With a sigh, I followed my Princess but hope still sparked in the knowledge that I would see him again.  
  
.  
  
Makoto/  
  
Rashiel's gaze followed the ladies as they left the orphanage. He had this bemused expression that was accented with awe when he looked at them. It was like he never saw a woman before in his life. I wondered then who he liked among the two for he had the telltale signs of a man falling in love.  
  
"A goddess of the wind," he whispered and that alone answered my questions.  
  
"She's the great priestess of the wind, Afura Mann," I supplied when I realized that he didn't know our names. We didn't have time to introduce ourselves for we were entranced by his stories about Angelia and the Lamp of the earth.  
  
At first glance, Rashiel seemed like a carefree individual but when he talked, it seemed like he had the wisdom of ages within him.  
  
I was eager to start in our inquiry but there was a question that nagged my brain ever since Afura raised the issue of Ifurita's origin. And this man may help me know my fiancé better.  
  
"Excuse me, Master Rashiel? But did the Angelians really made the Demon Gods?" I asked. He looked confused as he looked at me as if he didn't know what I was talking about."  
  
"Demon god?" he asked. "What is a demon god?" Sighing, I slowly explained about Ifurita and Yuba's Ifurita leaving nothing behind though some parts still hurt when I relive it. I also explained about Kalia and the Trigger of Destruction, about the place in the desert where it kept. I left out it coordinates though. I just met the man and I have yet to trust him. But what he said next, surprised me beyond reason.  
  
"Trigger of Destruction? Desert? That place used to be a weapons research and storage facility. An earthquake swallowed the Trigger and most of the facility along with it. Kalia? She did have destructive tendencies. The Toy Master was wise to seal her."  
  
Now HE confused ME.  
  
"Pardon?" I asked but he sighed in annoyance.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was babbling. They called HER a demon god?" he was obviously miffed at that label. "Damn those Aronites."  
  
"Aronites?" what are Aronites?  
  
"Beyond the River of God was the Kingdom of Aronia," Rashiel sat beneath the shade of a tree and stared into space. It was like he was remembering all those facts. Like he had lived it. But that was impossible. The Holy Wars ended thousands of years ago. Was he a historian in Angelia?  
  
"Aronia waged war to the kingdom of Roshtaria over an artifact called the Holy Orb of the Kings."  
  
"What did it do?" I found myself asking.  
  
"The Holy Orb, according to history, contains the Eternal Light of El- Hazard. It is, assuming that it is still complete, the treasure of El- Hazard. It gives the current ruler of El-Hazard the power to govern the people fairly and compassionately so that peace and harmony remained in the land."  
  
"Then how did it become a full scale war that nearly destroyed El-Hazard?" I asked.  
  
"The initial reason of the war was lost after years of suffering. Each faction wanted to outdo the other or in any case destroy each other. It was only when Aronia became a wasteland that the war stopped altogether."  
  
"How did Aronia get itself destroyed?" I wondered but the answer didn't settle well with me. Rashiel sighed and looked at me sadly, as if guilt stricken at the loss of a kingdom.  
  
"The earth swallowed them whole," he sadly said. "Their allies and the survivors of Aronia surrendered and asked for amnesty and sanctuary. Though the king of Roshtaria back then didn't want anything to do with the survivors of his enemies, he had no choice but to comply fearing the same fate would fall to his kingdom."  
  
"What happened to the Holy Orb of the Kings?"  
  
"I don't know," he said truthfully. "Some say that the light faded after the war and legend has it that it would shine again when the true rulers of El-Hazard will join in heart and soul."  
  
"That was nice," I smiled. "What does it mean?"  
  
"I haven't the vaguest," he smiled. "But the power of love is great. Shall we start in our investigation?"  
  
"By all means but where?"  
  
"Where else?" he sighed as if he didn't like the upcoming task. "Research." 


	3. Land Master

Chapter III: Land Master  
  
.  
  
Princess Rune/  
  
That Rashiel is an interesting individual. When I saw him entertaining the children of the orphanage, I knew immediately that he was a good man. He still is.  
  
It was strange that I immediately found him......... charming. He then started to tell us stories of his and his brother's mischief. They were a bunch, if his stories are credible.  
  
I didn't know what came over me when I had asked Rashiel to introduce me to his brother. He seemed to be a nice man from Rashiel's stories that I simply wanted to make sure that the stories were true.  
  
But my main concern now is to get the person responsible for the destruction of my city.  
  
"Do you believe in the Lamp of Earth, Afura?" I asked a rather preoccupied priestess. She was like this ever since she met Rashiel. I am not that ignorant not to see the meaningful look and the stolen glances she was giving to the young man.  
  
"Evidences suggested that it had existed but was lost in time," Afura sighed. "If someone had found it, it must have been someone who had priestess's training for no one can control the lamps precisely as what had happened two days ago."  
  
"I always wondered about that," I said as I studied her. Half of her mind was with our conversation but I had guessed that the other half was elsewhere. Still, it was a wonder that she could follow the flow of conversation even though she was thinking of something, or rather someone, else. "Was your training hard?"  
  
"Grueling," Afura sighed. "The competition was tough but I tried my best."  
  
"And your best exceeded the expectations of the scholars," I smiled. "I remembered Dr. Schtalubaugh saying that you are the strongest wind priestess yet." A faint blush appeared on Afura's cheek. Was she really embarrassed by that fact? It was a great achievement to be the best. But something was wrong, or rather, appeared to be wrong.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. "Is there something bothering you?"  
  
"Rashiel," she said in a whisper.  
  
"What about him?" I must have a teasing tone since Afura suddenly flushed and began stammering.  
  
"N... nothing!" she said. "It... it's just......... why am I so flustered?" she asked herself to my observation. I could resist teasing her.  
  
"Perhaps you are not indifferent to the opposite sex," I smiled as she blushed even more. "Tell me, what made him different?"  
  
"I can't explain it," Afura sighed. "I would go crazy if I tried. Princess, have you ever been in love?" I hadn't expected that question but somehow I felt that it was due. I never told them about my time in Creteria. It was too much for me to remember.  
  
Too much for me to cope but instead, I told her of an event that happened when I was a child.  
  
"Not exactly but I had a dream," I told her.  
  
"A dream?" she looked at me with interest gleaming in her eyes.  
  
"It was the most memorable though strangely I could still recall it even though it had been years since it happened."  
  
"What was it?" she asked. She was eager to know. At least I had gotten her attention.  
  
"I was thirteen at the time when it happened. I was an adventurous little lady back then. My mother blamed my father for he filled my head with stories of great battles that she feared gave me delusions of grandeur."  
  
"Did it?" I could hear the teasing in her voice as I tried to hide a smile, which I failed dearly.  
  
"Mostly," I admitted. "But then I have my own reasons in having those delusions."  
  
"What are they?" she asked quite expectantly.  
  
"For my twelfth birthday my mother gave me a book of stories of ancient El- Hazard. Oh Afura, if you could just see the book you'll be enthralled as well. It is filled with stories of ancient heroes that time had forgotten. One story that caught my attention was the story of the 'Keeper of the Holy Light.'" I immediately knew that Afura had heard of the term for she paused in her stride. It came to a surprise to me for my mother said that that book was quite rare and only a handful of copies remained.  
  
"The 'White Prince of Legends?" Afura blinked. I never saw her so confused before. Indeed, her face betrayed recognition. She had heard of the story before. With a blink, Afura then smiled at me. "You sound like a little girl when you said that, your highness."  
  
I couldn't control my laugh. "Truly? To tell you the truth, that book is what keeps me sane." There were times in my life that I thought I could never recover from despair. And one of them was the death of my parents.  
  
I was sixteen when it happened. The Royal Cruiser crashed as it fled a flight of Bugrom fliers. For months I hid in my chambers refusing to believe in reality.  
  
"The book is my refuge," I said out loud. "The stories in there were real to me than reality. Could you understand what I am saying?"  
  
"Yes," Afura sighed sullenly. "I myself hide behind books to forget reality. Being a priestess tends to make one bored if one misuses the time." I found myself smiling then. It was a weird concept, priestesses being bored. But one look at Shayla I knew that this could be true.  
  
"Anyway, I was so engrossed in the story that when I slept one night, I saw him in my dreams. I still remember that dream so vividly that I could have sworn it had happened."  
  
"What did happen?" Afura asked.  
  
"I dreamt that an entire hoard of Bugrom were chasing me into a dark forest. I ran and I ran but could not seem to lose them. One of them suddenly grabbed my leg and I tumbled to the ground. The funny thing was I could feel the fear I had that time as real not like some nightmare.  
  
"As the Bugrom neared I felt despair. I didn't know if I should be glad or frightened for I would surely join my parents. But then, I remembered little Fatora. She was an angel then," Afura looked doubtful at my words. "I assure you, Afura, Fatora became......... unbalanced later on. When I remembered her, it gave me reason to live.  
  
"I remember closing my eyes for I still feared what the Bugrom might do to me. And just then......... silence."  
  
"Silence?" Afura had a look of confusion in her face but tried to understand. "What happened?"  
  
"When I opened my eyes the Bugs stepped back. And there standing in front of me......... is an Angel.  
  
"At first I didn't know who he was or what he was. All I could see was his back. But still he was a sight. His white clothes and his white, long flowing hair made him so regal and his white wings were spread as if to protect me from my assailants.  
  
"He had on his left arm a blue and white gauntlet that clashed with his endearing white. Not exactly clash but it was the only thing with color in his person. On his right hand he held a sword of light that the Bugs were terrified of. And then, all was a blur.  
  
"The next thing I could remember about the dream was the man carrying me in his arms as he whispered sweet words to soothe me. He had an angelic voice as kindness radiates from within himself. It was so soothing that I fell asleep. Then I woke up and the dream ended." What I didn't tell her was what he had said to me as I fell asleep.  
  
'Sleep peacefully, my angel. I will keep the monsters away from you as long as you needed me,' I was ashamed to say that when I had turned eighteen, I had completely forgotten him. And talking to Rashiel made me remember again.  
  
"The White Prince," Afura sighed in awe. "I wish I have someone like that," she said more to herself but I couldn't help but tease her.  
  
"From the looks you've been giving Master Rashiel, it is wise to assume that you have a candidate," with my words, she flustered.  
  
"I don't know the implication of your words, Your Highness," Afura stiffly said and I knew then that I was on the mark.  
  
"He seems like a nice man and he has knowledge and wisdom. Isn't that what you were looking for in a man?"  
  
"I shouldn't have played that stupid Earth game," Afura mumbled. She was forced to tell us what she wanted in a man when we were playing truth or dare, one of Nanami's favorite games.  
  
Afura and I passed the time once when she was in the palace and we always opted for "truth" and rarely dared each other. Strangely, we always are truthful to each other. In truth, she was the only one I could confide in with my deepest secrets.  
  
"Not to mention he's really cute," I threw in another log into the fire for good measure. Afura blushed and looked away.  
  
"I haven't noticed," she said but I knew better. In the past few years, Afura and I have been as close as friends could be. She knows me well and I of her. And in her cool, calm interior lies a woman of passion. Perhaps Rashiel could draw that passion out of her.  
  
"Your thoughts never left him ever since you saw him," I couldn't hide my smile and that made Afura frown.  
  
"I was merely thinking about the knowledge he possesses and that I could learn from him immensely," she said defiantly.  
  
"I'm sure you would 'learn' a lot from him," I must have sounded lewd for she had a look of shock in her face. She had such a cute expression that I couldn't resist. "Mayhap, if he would be willing, you could 'study' him extensively."  
  
"Princess!" Afura was scarlet now. I couldn't hold back my laugh anymore. "That's not funny!" she glared as I laughed it out. With a frustrated sigh, she had her hands on her hips. "You'll have YOUR day."  
  
"And I'm sure that you'll remind me of it," I smiled but it must have been contagious for she was beginning to smile as well. When the last of my laughter subsided, I felt like I could take on the world. It was nice to laugh like that. Pure laughter with no qualms on who was listening or what decorum I would be breaking.  
  
It felt good.  
  
"Can we go back to our discussion?" she asked as we continued on.  
  
"I thought Rashiel IS the topic of our discussion," I wondered how long I could keep her blushing. It was only that time that I could catch her unguarded. But true to her words, we had more important things to discuss. "Give Rashiel and Makoto time, I'm sure they'd find something."  
  
With a nod of approval, we went back to the palace.  
  
I hoped that they would find something.  
  
***  
  
Makoto/  
  
I couldn't find anything! We were in the library for hours, skimming each book and looking for references for the Lamp of earth. So far, nothing.  
  
I could see the weariness in Rashiel's eyes as he browsed another book. Obviously, research was not one of his good points. As he got up, I could feel the tension in him as he ascended one of the ladders to reach the third floor shelves.  
  
I should tell you about the library. It's a massive room that was as large as my school's gymnasium. About five floors of shelves that were perfectly arranged for easy use. Luckily, the quake didn't destroy it.  
  
A lot THAT did for us. We still couldn't find what we were looking for. It was like the Lamp was a myth.  
  
"These archives are new," Rashiel called down from the third floor. "The oldest book I could find is a hundred years after the war. None of which is useful to us."  
  
"Are you certain?" I asked, although I must admit that he was right. Books about ancient El-Hazard were that old.  
  
"I am," I couldn't help but notice the sincerity of his words. HE really must be a historian. "We need to find the old texts."  
  
"I'm sorry but these are all we have," I said. Rashiel sighed and jump towards the ground. I was so surprised that I didn't do anything but watch as he landed with little noise on the ground beside me.  
  
"Is this library new?" he asked as is the leap was nothing to him.  
  
"No," I said as I recovered. "This was built over five hundred years ago."  
  
"Then it's new," Rashiel sighed. This confused me, why would something built five hundred years ago be 'new'? "Then the only place to look is......... actually there are two places."  
  
"Where are they?" I asked.  
  
"The 'Earthen Tomb' and the 'Library of Kings'," I've never heard of either place. Was this man telling the truth?  
  
"Earthen Tomb?"  
  
"I could explain better if I am there," Rashiel smirked. "Though I don't think you would be really be that excited if you see what's inside."  
  
"Why?" I asked curiously. Was there something that vile in that tomb? "Exactly where is the tomb?"  
  
"I'm surprised no one knows," Rashiel said as he exited the library. I followed him until we reached one of the windows in the hall. What does this man know about El-Hazard was a complete mystery and I was baffled beyond words when he pointed to a lone mountain in the horizon. "That's the tomb."  
  
My heart almost stopped in astonishment as I saw what he was pointing.  
  
Rashiel was pointing at MT. Muldoon.  
  
**  
  
Ifurita/  
  
The clean up left me weakened. I had not anticipated that all my remaining strength would be drained at a task like that. I had recently felt weak but I could not tell my beloved. I hated to make him worry.  
  
But I hated to lie to him even more.  
  
I was looking for Makoto for a recharge. Sure anyone could recharge me, but when Makoto does it, I felt a most sensuous tingling mostly in my belly and my heart. Once I doubted that I had one but when Makoto held me in his arms one night, I felt his and then another. I felt my heart beat when was with him. And it races when I'm near him.  
  
As I walked in the palace, I found my beloved with an astonished look on his face as he looked into the horizon. With him is a man that was extremely familiar but I could not place where I saw him.  
  
The man smiled as he noticed me and nudged Makoto from his confused state.  
  
"Oh, hi Ifurita," Makoto smiled as he gave me a kiss. I sensed that the man smiled at our display. "How's the city?"  
  
"It's coming along," I answered but my focus was on the man. I couldn't help it but I knew I saw him before. I couldn't remember where.  
  
"You'll get yourself a headache doing that," the man gently said, his smile never faded.  
  
"Doing what?" Makoto asked curiously. The man suddenly took a rectangular object from his back pocket and opened it. It was the size of a small notebook and it gleamed with different lights. He pulled the side of the object and a small rod unfolded that glowed with a blue light and was parallel to the top of the object.  
  
My surprise was evident as I recognized the object. It was a Molecular Bio- Scanner. The last time I saw it was when......... it was before I was sealed.  
  
He held the scanner in front of me as he spoke. "She's trying hard to dig into her memory for recognition. Sometimes the search would be fruitless but there is a certain sense in the Valkyries that mimics stubbornness."  
  
"Valkyries?" Makoto was confused but I wasn't. I stopped the search in my brain and eyed him warily.  
  
"You are Angelian," I hid my astonishment. After all, I was looking at a descendant of my past. Must be why he looked familiar.  
  
"Good," he smiled as he replaced the scanner in his person. "You must try not to strain yourself. As for your question Master Makoto, what you called Demon gods we call Valkyries. If it would please you I would call you of your name."  
  
"Ifurita," I smiled. There's a certain familiarity this man was generating to me. It was almost like we were close at one time. "And please don't treat me as a child," those words though they came reflexively made him laugh. It was a familiar and comforting laugh. His voice could deter the demons I hold inside me.  
  
"You will always be a child to me," he whispered but I could still hear him. Everything about this man was familiar.  
  
"Oh! Ifurita, this is Rashiel Harabael. He's helping us find the culprit in the recent quake," Makoto smiled. Why does his smile affect me so?  
  
"Really?" I smiled. "Then I must tell you that I heard a........."  
  
"Musical sound in accordance with the quake," he was starting to scare me. That was so accurate that I believed that he was truly Angelian.  
  
"If you know so much about the Lamp why are we in the library?" Makoto asked. And his questions were always filled with sense.  
  
"I know about the Lamp but I don't know where it WENT," Rashiel smirked. "But........." Suddenly, Rashiel doubled over while clutching his right arm. I thought that he was having a heart attack but I could hear is heart, though was beating fast, was in no danger.  
  
Makoto and I helped him and he was struggling to breathe. A few moments later, though disheveled after that, he was fine.  
  
"What happened?" Makoto asked as he helped Rashiel straighten.  
  
With a heavy breath, Rashiel looked out to the open and frowned in anger. "Another earthquake. And it was directed at the Shrine of Fire."  
  
. 


	4. Buried

Chapter IV: Buried

Afura/

When I hear what had happened, I rushed towards the Fire Shrine with all the speed I could muster. Even though the woman irritates the hell out of me, she's still my friend.

Dreading what to expect, I prepared myself for the worst. But could someone truly prepare for the worst?

Even when I tried to prepare myself, it was still hard to look at.

The Shrine of Fire was leveled to the ground.

What force could have done this? If it was made by the Lamp of Earth, who was doing it?

I almost used the wind to clear the rubble when I saw him. I was so surprised to see him that I froze in the air.

Rashiel was kneeling near the rubble, his hand was on the ground. Makoto and Ifurita were with him, looking curious as to what he was doing. Seeing that they were not distressed confused me. Was Shayla not in the Shrine when the quake happened?

I was close enough to hear their conversation as I landed near them.

"She's alive," Rashiel said. He had his eyes closed as if he was concentrating. "There are two more trapped inside."

"Those must be the Shrine Maidens," Ifurita said as she looked at the rubble. "It will be difficult to get them free."

"Difficult but not impossible," Rashiel said as he stood, blinking when he saw me. Then, he smiled.

"Hello, Lady Mann," he said then his face went sullen. "Under the circumstances... I hoped we would not meet this way."

"How's Shayla?" I asked.

"For the moment, she's fine," Rashiel sighed. "We have only to get to her."

"But how?" I asked. Suddenly, the ground shook.

"Not another one!" Makoto said as Ifurita held him to balance him. I was about to curse the one who held the Lamp when the earth opened up beside us. Strangely, the rubble wasn't affected.

"What is this?" I heard myself ask. The crack on the ground was large enough for two people. There was a staircase leading downwards, it was like someone carved the ground into the Shrine.

"Never look at the gift horse in the mouth," Makoto said as he began to enter the crack.

"Wait!" I stopped him. "What if it's a trap?"

"I am sensing that this crack tunnels into the Shrine," Ifurita said, looking at the rubble. "It branches out into two. One leads to the Shrine Maidens and the other leads to Shayla Shayla."

I just stood there unbelieving. Makoto, ever the scientist, was intrigued at what he saw but Rashiel...

Rashiel was gone! I looked around but didn't find him. He must have gone into the tunnels for Shayla.

"Ifurita, did you sense anything about this quake?" Makoto asked, surveying the entrance of the crack.

"I heard the same resonance that I had heard when that tunnel opened up to free us back at Florestica," Ifurita said. "Makoto, the musical resonance was different when the quake first struck the city."

"Meaning the sources are different," Makoto frowned in thought. "Or it could mean that the frequencies of the controlled quakes and the destruction are different but came from the same source."

"No," Ifurita shook her head as she peered through the opened crack. "This was made by a stronger source. Something fine tuned. Musical. The one that made the quake that destroyed Florestica was crude, clumsy."

"Are you saying that there are two lamps?" I asked. This was absurd. Why would there be two lamps of the earth? Ifurita looked at me with that blank thoughtful gaze. It was like she was considering something.

"No," she finally said. "there is only one earth lamp." Before I could quiz her more, Rashiel suddenly emerged from the hole carrying an unconscious Shayla in his arms.

"A little help," he said as he struggled to carry her. I always knew that Shayla needed a diet.

I rushed to help him, relieved that Shayla was fine. As soon as I had her, he ducked back into the hole to rescue the others.

"Are we just going to let him rescue them all by himself?" I asked worriedly.

"He knows what he is doing, he'll tell us if he needs help." Ifurita said. Suddenly, she blinked and touched her ear. "And he calls." Ifurita handed Makoto her staff and entered the hole.

"You get the feeling that there's more to Rashiel that he's letting on?" I asked. Makoto agreed.

"He know far too much about the ancient Angelians. It's like he's been there. What's scaring me is that he knows more about Ifurita than I do."

I didn't like it. The coincidences are piling up. Rashiel popped up at the start of the earthquakes. He knew about the lamp better than anyone else in El-Hazard. One might say he knew about it too much.

My mind saw him as a likely suspect but something inside me told me that it was not true.

But which would I believe? My head or my heart?

Ifurita/

I never have thought that my transceiver would still be working. I was surprised to hear Rashiel's voice, asking for my assistance. The first time I saw him there was this sense of familiarity that wouldn't go away. It was like I knew him from before. But that was impossible. I was asleep for thousands of years before Makoto awakened me.

If so, was he a descendant from the first Angelians? He knows far too much about their technology for him to be merely that.

Putting these thoughts from my mind, I searched for him and called.

"Over here," Rashiel said normally, like he did not fear that the ceiling could cave in from the vibrations.

"What is the matter?" I asked.

"This part will be tricky," he said as he was on his knees facing a wall. "I need your help in getting them out as fast as you can." The wall he was facing was as hard as granite. A well placed blast would make a hole, enabling us to reach the girls.

"Forget it," he suddenly said much to my surprise. Even if you have learned to master your power staff, the blast might cause a cave in." Cave in? I looked around and found that the entire tunnel was carved out of granite. Actually _formed_ was the correct term. Rashiel sighed and faced me.

"Ifurita," he said sullenly. "It's not that I don't trust your capabilities but behind this wall is the basement of the shrine. From the echoes it's a mess. We need to do this delicately or we wouldn't save them." Echoes? Had he heard what was behind the wall?

Rashiel tied a piece of rope, that he brought with him, around his waist. He then gave me the other end. I was confused as to what he was going to do.

"When I give you the signal, pull me up," Pull him up? From what, I wondered. He then tapped the floor with his toe and suddenly, I heard it again. The same musical resonance that I heard when the earth opened up and tunneled its way here. But this time, it was clearer. "Ready?" he took a deep breath and before I could ask, he jumped into the floor.

Momentarily, I was shocked. The floor , to my amazement, turned into quicksand. Rashiel dove into the sand apparently trying to get to the shrine maidens on the other side.

There was no mistaking it. Rashiel could manipulate the earth. But the question was, was he the one responsible for the attacks? In my time as a weapon, I have learned the different ways of deception and how to recognize them. Rashiel was either good at deception or was not responsible.

And there was one more thing. I sensed that the resonance that created the quicksand, the tunnel and the crack in the earth was more powerful than what had destroyed Florestica and the Shrine of Fire.

I didn't have time to ponder this since I heard the distinct call tune from my transceiver. Immediately, I pulled the rope, noticing that is was somewhat heavier. Pulling the rope faster, I saw Rashiel emerge, holding the two maidens in his arms.

"Get them out of here," Rashiel said as he coughed out the sand that he might have inhaled. Without another thought, I carried both maidens and flew out of the cave. When I came out, I saw Makoto's relieved smile as he saw me.

"Ifurita! Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am fine," I answered as he and Afura helped the maidens. And when I turned to get Rashiel, the ground suddenly closed beneath us, trapping him inside.

Afura suddenly screamed in anguish and disbelief.

Afura/

No! Don't close! I must get him back! I must! Ancients help me!


End file.
